


Sight Of The Sun

by Samandrielwasgood



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fun. - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-07
Updated: 2013-02-07
Packaged: 2017-11-28 12:43:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/674531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samandrielwasgood/pseuds/Samandrielwasgood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been a while since Sherlock came back. While laying in bed, John starts to think about how his life has changed in the past few years. Based off the song Sight Of The Sun by fun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sight Of The Sun

John’s eyes opened slightly as the sunlight from outside the window shined on his eyes. , He rubbed them slowly and glanced to the curly brown haired man who had his sheets wrapped around his body. He smiled softly to himself, his life was calmer now than it used to be. It didn’t have much reason to be violent right now. When Sherlock revealed that he was alive, they agreed to keep him away from the public for a while. John was happy with it being like that. Sherlock wasn’t very happy about it. He was bored all the time, and he always bothered John about it. John enjoyed the quiet, though. It helped him to truly get to know Sherlock better, in more ways than one  
When Sherlock first came back, John’s first intention was to hit him as hard as he possibly could, but his body decided to grab him and kiss him. He expected Sherlock to push him away, but he simply wrapped his arms around John, and that was the moment their relationship started. Now, 3 months later, they’re living quietly in the same flat they’ve always been at.

For once there is nothing up my sleeve  
Just Some scars from a life that used to trouble me  
I used to run at first sight of the sun  
Now I lay here waiting for you to wake up

The sunlight shined down on Sherlock's hair and face, it was one of the most beautiful things that John had ever seen. John used to hate the sun, in those three years he had without Sherlock. It meant another useless day, and another day he had to crawl out of bed. Life was barely worth living without Sherlock. Yet John stayed strong and kept his head up high. He had to kick his feet up and not turn to depression. It was hard, but eventually John learned to accept the fact that Sherlock was gone.  
But now he was back, and everything was better. He didn’t have to live knowing that Sherlock wasn’t going to be there everyday. John started to carefully run his hand through Sherlock’s hair. He knew it wouldn’t wake him up, he always did this. John never liked to wake Sherlock up, unless it was an emergency. He just liked to lay there and watch him breathe. It was John’s favorite thing about morning. The small amount of complete silence he had, the only sound being the breaths coming from both of them. Minus the usual noise that would go on outside of their room.

The city outside still sounds like it’s on fire  
You put on your seat, the white flag of a Saturday night  
I know we stayed up taking in circles  
But I like to think the symmetry will keep me close to you

John took his hand away from Sherlock’s hair and laid on his back. He folded his hands on his stomach, and sighed. Sherlock groaned and turned. His face was finally in view. John turned his head, and smiled. Even though he was still asleep, Sherlock was so beautiful. The sun that hit directly on his hair made it shine. The sun was one of John’s favorite things now. It showed hope. It also made Sherlock seem five times more beautiful than he normally was, which was another plus.

For everyone, I’m out to pull wrong, You keep the light on  
The only one, you know me better than the

These days, John would always get weird looks from people. Especially the people who didn’t know about Sherlock being back. The only people who knew were Lestrade and Mycroft. Of course Mycroft had to know, it was his brother for pete’s sake. Normally, people started to notice John being happier every day. Before that, he was just a sadder person. It was weird for someone to suddenly turn into happy go lucky within weeks. John knew he was going a little bit overboard with it all, but he had Sherlock back and he didn’t care what other people thought of it. Though he did. He didn’t want Sherlock getting attacked for anything, so they just kept it a secret.

Despite what I’ve done, I pray to God that we can move on …  
For you are the best thing that this life has yet to lose

Sherlock slowly opened his eyes now, and when he saw John he smiled. John smiled back, “Good morning.”

“What time is it?” Sherlock mumbled. John looked at his watch, “It’s about uh..8:30.”  
Sherlock groaned once again,”It’s too early.” He put his face into the pillow.  
“Not really. It’s 8:30, which really isn’t that early.” John replied, ruffling Sherlock’s hair again.  
“Nope. Too early. John rolled his eyes and laughed. Sherlock did that almost every morning, and he never corrected himself. Maybe if they had gone to bed early, Sherlock wouldn’t still be tired by 8:30. However, these days Sherlock would keep the both of them up at night, and it could be tiring. John was so used to waking up early, so it was a habit to wake up before Sherlock. He moved closer and wrapped his arm around Sherlock.

I can’t bare to sleep without you in my arms  
I know we got caught up slipping through a crowd of pebbles and …  
But you must not let them take you  
Do you remember when we stand up till the sun strikes through the room?

 

“Hold on. Why is the light still on?” Sherlock sat up.  
“You left it on, remember? Plus the sun is out, so of course it’s going to be light in here.” John put his hand on his lap while he sat up as well.

“I don’t remember. Whatever, I just want it off.” Sherlock complained as he turned to look John in the eyes.

“Then go turn it off. You’re the one who left it on, not me.” John didn’t have to shut the light off if it was sherlock’s fault it was on. John could sleep with the light, but apparently Sherlock couldn’t fall asleep with it on. Which is weird, since last night he was begging for it to be on. Sherlock really confused John sometimes. But John loved him anyway, he was stuck with him, no matter how hard he tried to fight it. There was no way he could possibly get out of this one. He would be stuck with Sherlock until the day that he died. That certainly wasn’t a bad thing, but it would be a pain in the ass. The good kind of pain in the ass.

“Fine.” Sherlock jumped out of bed, turned the switch, and went back under the covers. “It’s still bright in here.”

“Just rest your head near mine, you won’t have to see the light.” John pulled him close and put their foreheads together. Sherlock hummed softly, and after a few moment’s John could tell he was asleep. He decided it would be good for him to try and sleep again, seeing as he only had about 3 hours of sleep last night.

The city outside is nothing but a flicker now  
You see our friends to bed, you turn out the lights  
I like to think I have everything I want from this life.


End file.
